1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color filter for the IPS used for an IPS system liquid crystal display apparatus, and an IPS system liquid crystal display apparatus using the color filter for the IPS.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the development of the personal computers, in particular, the development of the portable personal computers, demand for a liquid crystal display, especially a color liquid crystal display tends to be increased. As such a liquid crystal display, an active matrix type liquid crystal display apparatus using a thin film transistor (hereinafter it is abbreviated as a TFT) as a pixel switching element, having a high grade image quality is used widely as a monitor for a space saving desk top computer, or the like. In general, as the operation modes for the liquid crystal display apparatus, there are a Twisted Nematic (TN) system having oriented liquid crystal molecules rotated in the direction perpendicular to the transparent substrates, an IPS (In-Plane Switching) system with those rotated in the direction parallel to the transparent substrates (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid Open (JP-A) No. 9-311334), or the like.
Here, a color filter used for the IPS system liquid crystal display apparatus, in general comprises a base material, a light shielding part formed on the base material, and a colored layer formed in an opening part of the light shielding part. As shown in FIG. 13, in the case a liquid crystal display apparatus is provided with such a color filter used for the IPS system by disposing a color filter for the IPS 5 and a liquid crystal driving side substrate 11 facing each other, in the case the specific resistance value of the light shielding part 2 formed in the color filter for the IPS 5 is low, the electric line of force of the voltage applied from the liquid crystal driving side substrate 11 is attracted by the light shielding part 2 so as to provide an inclined and disturbed pattern. Thereby, the liquid crystals cannot be oriented to a targeted direction so that the light transmittance in the same pixel becomes different, and thus a problem is involved in that the color irregularity, or the like is generated in the liquid crystal display apparatus.
Then, in order to solve the problem, a method of using a light shielding part having a high specific resistance value, or the like has been proposed (JP-A No. 9-43589). However, even in the case such a light shielding part having a high specific resistance value is used, the electric line of force may be disturbed, and thus it is not sufficient and further improvement has been needed.